


由我守着你

by 3226629, stillexploring



Series: 搭档 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Feels, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillexploring/pseuds/stillexploring
Summary: “当Steve基于某种自幼儿时期就开始短路的自我保卫机制，而把自身置入危机之中时，可没有人在Danny旁边向他保证他的搭档绝对不会丢了小命。相反地，他们似乎相信Steve有着什么超级海豹的护体神功，能让他免于从不间断的死亡危机。”000Danny和Steve一直以来都担心着彼此。总有一天，他们会弄清楚这意味着什么。





	1. 计划

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watching Your Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665185) by [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all). 



> 作者注释：  
> 这篇是包含了我的“Swimming Home”和“Sleep Aids”的系列/宇宙的开头，但是我先贴了那两篇上来，因为直到现在之前我没觉得有任何人想看这篇。它设定在第四季中间部分，在我们得知Amber究竟是否是长期关系之前（为了这篇小说，他们只去约了一两次会）。除此之外，Malia和Billy都还活着，因为我无力抵抗Chin和Catherine的伤心脸。
> 
> 译者注释：  
> beta：Ms.Three  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629

“不行。绝对不行。”

Danny双手抱在胸前，正用着专为他那自以为无坚不摧的搭档所设计的“你在逗我吗?”的表情，瞪着Steve。实际上他有好几种不同版本的“你在逗我？”的表情，几乎全都是专门给Steve用的。“难道真非要我说出来你现在有多荒谬，还是你已经能充分地从我的表情读出来了？”

Steve做了跟他一样的姿势，显然认真起来了。“应该让我去才对。这附近就有个驻地，何况‘不问，不说’的政策已经废除，没什么道理不让一个服役军人去放松一下。这也够像是个观光客了。”

“如果你说接近意思是‘一点也不接近’的话，那好。”才静止了几秒已让他受限似地不舒服，Danny又张开了他的双臂并开始比划起来。”即便这家伙奇迹似地在这个充满外来游客的小岛上突然改变了他的作案模式，我们的嫌犯也绝对是个本地人。这就带来了两个问题: 第一，你极其的显眼，在我们四个里最容易被立刻认出来。第二，你也是个本地人，这就意味着当你不小心的提到了什么本地人才知道的话时，他马上就会发现。”

三个死亡的游客，全都是同性恋，这己经引起了不少关于连环杀手的猜想，甚至连州长都紧张地召集了特遣队来。新闻媒体已经给他封上了“Kitty猫杀手”的称号，用的是第一个受害人失踪的同性恋酒吧的名字。幸运的是媒体还不知道五零特遣队已接手了这个案子，一旦他们知道了，任何卧底的机会就会告吹。

Steve的下颚紧绷，表明他知道Danny是对的。但就如同往常一样，这并不意味着他愿意明智的让步。“那我们俩都不应该去。你现在跟我一样就像本地人似的。”

Danny摇了摇头。“不。我在这里呆了几年意味着我能听懂你们在说什么，并不代表我就会说你们的语言了。举个例子，我人生中唯一一次说‘brah’指的是女性内衣，这是很正确又合情合理的用法。

Kono发出了可能是窃笑的声音，但很快地打住。Steve略偏过头去白了她一眼，这时Chin看准了时机赶紧提供一些理性的建议。“他说得对，Steve。你和我太习惯岛上文化的缩略说法，可能说漏嘴了甚至都不会注意到。Danny不会有这个问题。”

“更甭提，我的口音很明显的彰显着我不是在夏威夷出生或长大的。即使他真的认出我来了，我仍然有可能因为够像外地人而吸引到他的注意力。”他这会儿稍微加重了他的泽西口音，恢复了最近几年逐渐消退的尾音部分。“现在，我们是不是该赶快想法子逮住这个犯人，还是你有另一个愚蠢的提议要浪费我们的时间来否决它？”

他的眼睛闪了一下，但是他把他的注意力转向了Chin。“我们可以让Billy干这事。”

“真的？你真的要一本正经地提出这个建议？”他感到心底涌现出的挫折感，Danny跨越了他们之间的距离使劲在Steve胳膊上打了一下。“你要把这个提议告诉Catherine的时候记得告诉我，那当她要踢你屁股的时候我就能在现场了。我会带着爆米花的。”

有那么一瞬间Steve的脸上闪过一丝难过，Danny当下就觉得内疚了。他们还没谈过这件事，但是很明显的，Steve和Catherine之间有了前所未有的距离感。Danny已不再念他说当初让她接受这个工作是有多么的傻。这时候简直就是在伤口上撒盐。

他仍然不完全确定他原本为什么跟他说起，除了因为这件事跟Steve有关之外。Danny似乎总是对于任何跟他搭档有关的事情都太过于在意。

“讲真，我会没事的。”Danny温和了他的声音，紧握住Steve的肩膀。“记着，我唯一要做的就是离他近得足以拿到DNA样本，这就可以和我们从第二个受害人身上提取的样本作对比了。即使我们找到了那家伙，我大概都不需要和他说超过几分钟的话。”

“即使他要，这家伙惯用手法也并不是在夜店里去做什么，”Chin补充说，明显在试着缓和。

Kono轻轻地抚摸着Steve的另一只胳膊。“这是我们最好的办法了，头儿。”

恍惚中，Danny忖着自己是否应该对此感到更加火大。当Steve基于某种自幼儿时期就开始短路的自我保卫机制，而把自身置入危机之中时，可没有人在Danny旁边向他保证他的搭档绝对不会丢了小命。相反地，他们似乎相信Steve有着什么超级海豹的护体神功，能让他免于从不间断的死亡危机。而Danny爆粗口似乎是Steve这种时不时就与死神擦肩而过的唯一副作用，这很有效的隐藏了他打死也不承认的心烦意乱，忐忑不安及时不时的恶梦。

但是Steve看向他，眼中的决心还不足以掩藏他的担忧，于是他就像他一直以来那样让步了。“除此之外，又不是说你不会和我一起在那家夜店里。如果需要的话，一旦我们拿到手我们要的东西你就可以趁虚而入，扮演我吃醋的男朋友。”

Steve的肌肉在Danny的手下轻轻的放松了。“而且你要带着枪。”

“我当然会带着枪的。你把我当成什么？流连夜店的游客了？”


	2. 分心

虽然夜店的音响传出来的音乐的重击声使得Steve几乎听不到任何批评，他也能很清楚地读懂Chin投给他的表情。Steve知道他是对的，心里感到不忿的同时转过身去面对吧台，位置正好只能在余光里看到Danny。他没有特别多卧底盯梢的经验-在丛林里你不用绞尽脑汁假装自己是另一个人-但是现在看来他彻彻底底的讨厌这种事。

如果Danny正坐在他旁边，而不是在屋子另一边的更小的吧台的区域，正挡开某个不肯善罢甘休的肌肉发达的蠢货对他展开的攻势的话，他就不会那么讨厌盯梢这件事了。Danny自己抵挡的很好-Steve敢打赌突然发生的推搡绝对是因为Danny用上了锁肩这一经典招数，他收不住自己得意洋洋的笑-但是他的心情并没有变得特别好。即使有危险，他们也应该一起经历。

健身狂马上撤退了，但是不到一分钟就有一个稍矮点的家伙替了他的位置。他又靠近了一点，明显在跟Danny调情，然后他就冲着这个家伙微笑了一下，Steve过去这几年见过他这样冲着别人笑，一般是Gabby或者美女服务生。他的搭档很擅长调情，丝毫没有犹豫地就把他的技巧转用到男人的身上，每次Steve看到他这样笑的时候都会因为不知名的原因而生气。他故意忽视了这种感觉，让自己紧张起来。

然而当Mossman，他们的嫌疑人悄无声息地贴近了稍矮点的家伙旁边说了什么，搞得他急匆匆的离开了的时候，什么生气紧张他都忘到了一边。他靠近Danny，填补了他们之间的空隙紧紧贴着他时，Steve从他的高脚凳上滑下来移动到了一个更好的位置。其实很有可能他的搭档不需要他的后援-不管他心底有多担心，他压根没有怀疑过Danny的能力-但是他想为了以防万一的情况做好准备。

然而结果拿取DNA的行动似乎比Danny抵挡之前那个人都来得容易。Mossman的手往回弹了一下，不是因为针扎就是因为Danny的什么其他花招，然后他的搭档从自己的高脚凳上下来，消失于人群中。Steve呼出了一口他自己都没注意到他一直憋着的一口气，准备撤退了。

就在那时他停了下来，注意到Danny并没有往门口走。他绕了回来直直地走向Steve，说实话，他的表情很明显在说他30秒以内就要冲某人大喊大叫了。Steve转到他的方向准备和他碰面，同时想试着搞清楚是谁将成为他搭档发泄愤怒的对象，是他还是他们的嫌疑人。不管是谁，一旦回到车里，他们就能好好地大吵一架。

当他再离近一点时，Danny一把抓住了他的衬衫，好像他现在就要开吵了的样子。他什么也没说，反而把Steve拽下来吻上了他。

Steve的大脑当机了。他的警觉使他活过了在世界各地的战场上的交火，但他现在几乎没办法冷静地认清楚他们的所在，更不用说他还得要搞清楚为什么他直的不能再直的搭档目前正试着把他吻到心脏病突发。他本能地不去向“为什么”，只想迅速又凶猛地陷进这个吻中，好像他潜意识一直都在等这一刻但是Steve没意识到。他现在很愿意听从自己的直觉像抓着最后一根稻草一样紧紧地抓着Danny。

当Danny把自己从Steve身上剥离的时候Steve的大脑才重新开工，充满了疑问而且立马就想出了他们之间发展的千万种可能，但每一种都是彻头彻尾的悲剧收场。他们俩在一瞬间里无比惊愕盯着对方看，然后Danny重新集中精神又把Steve拽了下来，在他耳边说悄悄话。“Rawlins在上面阳台里，而且他盯着你看了一小时，就好像你欠他钱一样。我确定这样他就不会再觉得你是来这办公事的了，也就是说如果他出去的时候还想对你做什么的话他肯定就不是什么好人。”

Steve站直了身去看Danny说的那家伙。他们已经排除了他的嫌疑，但是总有出错的可能性。撇开其他不谈，他看起来就像是会惹事的那种人。

严格来讲，Danny的行为确实有道理。甚至在战术上很符合逻辑-这样一来，他们就排除了任何其他Rawlins会跟着他们的可能性-而且Steve知道他应该为前面那30秒里发生的事情找到了合理的解释而感到欣慰。这只是任务的一部分罢了，也就是说一旦他们把这里的工作做完，他就没有任何理由再去想这件事。

他要吐了。

Steve冲Danny点了点头，已经想好一个可以让给阳台上的某人顺着他的计划的伏击他的路线。要不Rawlins就上钩跟着他掉入陷阱，要不他就回去干他自己的事情不给五零特遣队任何烦他的理由。

希望他能干点什么。Steve现在真的需要揍谁一顿。


	3. 推卸

这个混蛋连30秒都等不了就跟上了Steve。Danny在这家伙径直往走舞池之后跟上了他，然后示意Kono和Chin也跟上。Kono看到他们的目标时眼睛稍微瞪大了一点，但是Chin看起来完全不惊讶。他一直觉着这个人的不在场证明很粗略。

而且把心思放在这些事情上，总比听着他脑里的小小声尖叫要容易太多了。不管他多努力的想忽略这个声音，他总是能断断续续的听见，而有些没听见的部分也糟心地容易脑补起来。

你本来可以不用知道亲吻Steve McGarrett是什么感觉，然后快快乐乐的过完这一生的，你个蠢货！还伸舌头？没错，那个吻可以算是你这辈子经历过的最好的吻了，但是那只会让事情变得更糟！显然地，咱现在是同性恋了，至少咱们那比箭还直的搭档会这么想了！咱们非得知道那是什么感觉吗？不！咱们不知道那种感觉也能幸福的渡过接下来三四十年！可是多谢你了，傻叉，我们现在知道了！我们再也不能继续装无知下去了！你特么到底知道你在做什么吗？

总而言之，他更情愿尾随Rawlins进男厕所，在他要突袭Steve进去的隔间时抓住他。就在Steve跑到门上面并打算从上方攻击他的时候，Danny把他往后扯，接着在一轮简短的拳打脚踢之后Chin和Kono举枪对准他，Danny搞定手铐。Steve捡起了掉到地上的刀，举起来仔细检查了一番。

Chin点了点头。“我们还是需要实验室检查一下才能确定，但是看起来这个刀能和受害人身上的伤口匹配。”

他们把Rawlins拽回到了一件拘留室里，基本没怎么说话。Chin和Kono跟着他们，很显然察觉出了他们之间突然的紧张感（或者他们是因为不管从那个吻中看出的什么东西而说不出话来，但是他不想深想这部分）。Steve明显地为了什么在发火-就好像Danny不知道原因似的，哈-花不了他什么时间，他就想明白了他们是怎么把自己搞进这一团乱里的。要是Steve肯花个五分钟特么好好照看自己，而不是为了他完全可以胜任工作的搭档瞎操心的话，他根本不需要等到Danny做什么就能自己注意到Rawlins。所以说真的，从某种角度来看，这个吻是Steve的错。

真的，在很多事情上都是这样。之前Danny觉得是Rachel和Stan把Grace拉到夏威夷来这件事彻底地改变了他的人生，但是跟举枪对着Steve McGarrett并被劫持成为了他的搭档这件事一对比就相形失色了。从那开始他就没有了退路，即便如此，他还是花了一年的时间去接受自己永远不会自愿的离开这座岛的事实。Steve很明显地不能让他一个人待着，而一想到当Danny离开的时候，会有什么事发生在这蠢货的身上，就没有什么更能将他牢牢地栓在这片土地上了。

Steve越是出格Danny就越担心他。他越担心就越控制不住自己。他越控制不住自己就越是把自己奉献给Steve。这是个恶性循环，而且虽然他觉着自己一撞南墙不回头，这个混蛋宇宙还是让他陷得更深。理论上讲他是陷到了一个无底洞里，而且这个吻基本上就是当着面狠狠地嘲笑了他的痴心妄想，巴望着有某个女人会出现把他从无底洞里拉上来。

还有最糟糕的部分呢？这个混蛋明显根本不知道他对他做了什么。

他们分开开车过来算是小小的祸中有福。就在事情都稳定下来的那一刻Danny逃到了他的车上，计划着花上几个小时在家里烦躁的踱步直到天亮。他已经放弃了任何睡觉的打算，但是至少自己在家里就没人会问他到底出了什么事。

而当Danny转过身时，他注意到Steve也跟着他出来了。Danny鼓起勇气，准备好这一仗，但是Steve看起来并不是生气的样子。他只是看起来很凄惨。“听着……”

Danny闭了闭眼。在最好的情况下这个对话会充斥着一堆他不敢回答的问题。最糟的情况下则会是Steve非常温和的解释说他希望他们还是做朋友。就好像他突然的发作能影响他长久以来一直爱着Steve McGarrett的事实似的。就好像他知道自己没机会就停得下来一样。

“没事的，Steve。”Danny说话声音发颤，也不敢看着他搭档的眼睛。“我就是需要点睡眠。明天见。”

Steve并没有阻止Danny爬上自己的车。他驶向了最近的酒水商店。没准他醉到一定程度就能完全忘记前几个小时发生的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：  
>  我知道Danny对自己的描述不准确，但是这个男孩思想总是很极端，而且我还不觉得在他的词典里有“双性恋”这个词。他需要些时间咨询下谷歌。:)


	4. 简单

Steve专注在他的脚踩在水泥地上的韵律中，感受空气经过他的肺部，呼气吐气，还有肌肉的灼烧感。当天黑得不适合游泳时，这是他能找到最容易让他进入冥想状态的事情，无论发生什么事情都能从中寻找到一丝平静。

今晚却没有起到任何作用。

最近所有事情都很顺利。Rachel依法被要求将Grace留在岛上，也就意味着他和Danny都不用再担心将来有一天她会拉着她爸爸离开这里。他已经接受了要跟别人分享Danny的事实，他当然庆幸Gabby没说句“我爱你”就离开了这座岛，但是他也知道总有别的什么人会出现取代她的位置。将来总有一天，会出现一个女人帮着Danny克服他的婚姻恐惧症，而Steve也打算在婚礼的那一天站在他的身旁陪伴他。

这个想法震得他步伐凌乱。他停下来用掌根捂着眼睛，试着想要平静下来。别再想那个吻了，别以为那短暂的几秒就能改变什么。他渴望Danny，但他以前从来没觉得有这种可能性。他想象那样紧紧抓着Danny，想知道一个甜蜜的亲吻能否使Danny发出小小的愉悦呻吟。他想带Danny回家，想知道他会不会把整张床都霸住了，也想听他对海浪的抱怨声，想让他从现在开始永远的充斥在Steve生命中的每一个角落。他太想要这一切，以至于他恍惚间好像品尝到了那种感觉，就好像如果他集中注意力，就能在舌尖上品尝到Danny的味道。

Danny脸上那表情……他只是在显示宽容之心罢了，Steve很清楚。即使Steve自己还什么都没说，他也已经知道自己的搭档要说什么，Danny每句温和且充满理解的话语都会成为Steve心上的一把刀。Danny看起来那么伤心不可能有什么其他理由。

Steve睁开眼睛，深呼吸了一下之后接着跑。跑回家之前他都没有再停下过。到家时他惊讶的看见Catherine坐在他家门廊下。他之前回家时Catherine还在床上睡觉，但她现在包裹在浴袍里，明显在等他回来。

他爬上楼梯，心底有点愧疚。“一切都还好吧？”

她温柔的冲他笑了一下，表明她原谅了他愚蠢的问题。“我还想问你呢。卧底行动不顺利吗？”

Steve看向了一旁。“挺顺利的。我们跟错人了，但还是抓住了嫌疑人。我们现在需要等实验室连起一些还不确定的线索，除此之外，我们算是逮住他了。”

他开始往屋子里走，但是在她叫他名字的时候停了下来。当他转过身去看她的时候，她示意他坐在她旁边的位子上。“不管我们之间发生过什么，有什么其他的关系，我们一直都是好朋友。跟我谈谈吧。”

Steve长长地看了她一眼，挣扎着要不要跟她说。他不觉得跟她说这件事会有什么用。一般他都会和Danny谈这方面的事。“我真没事。”

她挑起了一边的眉毛。“我一直都惊奇于你这么不擅长说谎。”

他放弃了-他现在根本就不可能睡着-坐到了她旁边的位子上。“我……意识到了一件我不想知道的事情，正试着解决。”

Catherine看了看他的脸。“有关我们的吗？”她温柔的问。

Steve有一段时间什么都没说，只是看着这个一直以来都非常耐心地对待他的女人。他一直都很努力地当一个优秀的男朋友，去年尤其如此，而她的离去之所以伤他如此之深，是因为认知到了即便自己如何努力，也留不住他想留下的人。

但是现在看来，他并没有像他自己想得那样尽了最大的努力。他把他有的都献给她了，但是并不包括他已经属于Danny的那部分。

他现在意识到，他很大一部分都是属于Danny的。

Steve长长地呼出一口气。“算是吧。”他挨近了一点，抓住她的手。“你永远不会离我而去的吧，会吗？”

Catherine伤心的捏了下他的手。“我现在不会离开你的。我们只是不应该在一起了。”

“我知道。”他抬起她的手亲了一下，胸中有股刺痛。“一定要幸福，Catherine。”

“哦，Steve。”她的叹息中充满了同情与理解。“我不知道发生了什么事，但是你一定要和Danny谈谈。”

他定住了，表情突然变得小心翼翼起来。“这事儿跟Danny没有任何关系。”

那个温柔的笑容又回到了她的脸上。“Steve，你的事情总是或多或少地跟Danny有关。”她轻吻了下他的指节。“跟他谈谈吧，拜托了。你也值得拥有幸福。”

Steve感到喉咙发紧。“没那么简单。”

她又捏了下他的手。“有的时候就是那么简单。”


	5. 晨话

全宇宙都在跟他做对。他的脑袋更是要把他往死里整。

Danny想都没想就睁开眼睛，等阳光砸在脸上时又紧闭起来。过了一会等他觉得适应得差不多后，他又冒险睁开了一条缝。很不幸的，他死不成了。

他慢慢地转过身去，看着床边地板上的空瓶子，又是心烦又是松了一口气地想着Grace这星期和她妈妈在一起。他知道应该为自己感到羞愧-自从Rachel决定离开后他还没有借酒消愁过，而且如果他没记错的话，那次的尝试跟这次同样是一败涂地。当时，他光是为了能死死地昏睡过去几个小时就够谢天谢地了。

Danny翻了个身去够手机，大脑全程都处于剧烈的疼痛中。看了下表，他绝对是迟到了-他昨晚根本没办法订闹钟-而两通来自Chin和Kono的未接来电表明至少还有人记着他。倒是没有留言，要是有案子的话至少他们其中一人会到他家来撞门。

若是平常，他肯定来撞门的人会是Steve，但是此时此刻他完全拒绝想起他的搭档，如果非得想起他，那他就要在脑内独白中用些其他没必要的代号替换掉Steve的名字。

他盯着手机屏幕，想着他有没有足够的勇气，给Kono打这通避免不了的电话。他还有没用完的病假，这样他至少还有24小时振作起来假装天下太平。

第二声铃响她就接起了电话，估计不是什么好兆头。她趁他还没来得及把嘴张开就开始说话。“如果你的状态有Steve一半糟的话，你得过来把这问题给解决了”

Danny闭上眼睛，胸口油然而生的刺痛感和他的宿醉丝毫没有关系。“你就那么确定是我的错吗？”

他想着她估计会说“我们都看见你俩接吻了，你个傻叉。你觉得还能是谁的错啊？”，但是她真正说出来的话要糟糕得多。“因为 Steve看起来就像是他知道自己的心在滴血但是不打算告诉任何人，而你听起来就像是刚咽下去一大口咸涩的海水，宁愿躲在家里也不想冲着他喊。你俩天天吵来吵去，真的有了问题却一句话也不吭声。”

他用手揉了下嘴，艰难地试着不去想Steve脸上的表情。“我生病了。”

电话那头的安静充斥着不可置信。“你真的要找这样的借口？”

他他妈地怎么就不是给Chin打电话？很明显他判断能力受损的程度已经严重到不能被信任手持武器了。“你想让我冲着你咳嗽吗？也可以啊。”

“你行。”她突如其来的轻快语调有着独特的威胁人的能力。“我现在就给Malia打电话让她去看看你什么情况。”

Danny呻吟了一声。Malia是个好女人，既温柔又坚强和Chin也很相配，但是产假快把她逼疯了。你想想她怀着双胞胎，荷尔蒙的压力是普通怀孕妈妈的两倍大，就连和她碰面都吓人得可怕。“你这个残忍的女人。太无情了。”

“不是。”他都能听见Kono在叹气了。“我只是替你们俩操心。”

Danny感到了他身上的压力。为了逃避这压力，他突兀地斥责了她。“所以我的搭档平常不顾一切的寻死你们就觉得我万事大吉，安然无恙，但是我不过就是一天上班迟到，你突然就担心起我来了？”

这一次，电话另一端的寂静复杂得让Danny猜不透。几乎是才说完他就开始感到内疚了。“听着，我……”

“对不起。”她的声音很温和，有一瞬间Danny发誓她知道他在想什么。电话里的声音好像是Kono在她身后关上了门。“你一直都做得很好，好到让我都忘了你的处境有多艰难。”

“要是因为害怕就逃跑，我还当什么警察。”他为他声音中的苦涩畏缩了一下。

“我不是那个意思。”她犹豫一会儿，最后还是决定直言不讳。“好几次了，如果我不在Adam身边的话，他可能就会放弃。当他自己在外面时，我真的很害怕他会因为我不在而迷失方向。”

沉重的话语挤压着他的胸膛，使他难以呼吸。要是今天早上最惨的事情就是他的宿醉就好了。“这根本不是一码事。”

Kono无视了他。“我知道Steve看起来不听你的话，但是我肯定，他能够在跳上移动中的直升机这种事存活下来，有很大一部分的原因是因为他知道你会在地面上等着冲他大吼大叫。我知道这不容易，但你是唯一有机会能让他坚持下去的人。不要现在放弃了，拜托。”

他紧紧闭上眼，深呼吸，这样他就不会做出像是哭泣这种蠢事。

她将他的沉默当成了同意。“他还在办公室。我保证在你到这之前他走不了。”


	6. 谈心

Steve发誓Danny走进总部的那一瞬间他就注意到他了。

他正好抬头看到他的搭档走进大门，径直走向Steve的办公室。他定住了一秒钟，比他在面对炮火时还紧张，然后他强迫自己站起来去迎向他。

然而当他打开办公室的门的时候Danny已经走到了门口，他把一只手抵在Steve胸前并将他推回了办公室。Danny关上他身后的门，Steve倚着他的办公桌边缘，双手抱胸。他的心快跳到了嗓子眼，但他特么的才不会表现出来。

Danny换了个位置站，一团压抑的情感无处爆发。他眼睛下面有黑眼圈，他的声音明显表明前一晚他过得有多糟糕。“你是想让我道歉吗？”

Steve闭上眼睛，痛苦几乎要将他切成两半。很显然，Catherine让他和Danny谈谈的主意不怎么地。

“不要这样对我，还轮不到你来给我摆那种脸色。紧张到要崩溃的明明是我。”

Steve强迫自己把眼睛再次睁开，痛苦转为愤怒。“随便你想干嘛，只要我们之间能恢复平常的样子，Danny。我无所谓。”

“随便我要干嘛？”愤怒的火焰在Danny眼中燃烧。“我要把拳头钻到你脑子里让你知道你不是漫画书里的超级英雄，因此你并不具备对子弹，刀具，从100英尺坠落，或是任何你日常执意涉入之危险的免疫能力。”

Steve眨了眨眼，有点懵了。这不是他所预想的讨论方向。“我们是在讨论——”

“昨晚跟踪你的那小子？你完全没注意到的那个人？”

他依然不能确定正在发生什么，但是熟悉的日常吵嘴让他自在了许多。“你才是自己跑去面对面地和连环杀人犯——”

Danny再一次打断了他。“或许昨天晚上是这样，但是其他时候你可找不到这种借口。平常都是我挤在掩护物后面喊着你正在找死，而你根本不在意我说了什么。”

这话使Steve直起了腰。“情势危急的时候我必须做好一切准备。不是我不听你的，但是我们一般没有其他选择。”

“别装的你好像听我的一样！你根本一秒都不会去想到底是不是有其它选择！”

“如果有人要在火线前拼命，当然应该是我去！”

“我们是一个团队，混蛋！有危险我们也应该一起！”

“保护你安全是我的责任！”

“让我心碎可不是你的工作！”

Steve的脑子一瞬间变成空白，意料之外的对话所带来的过多信息使他除了震惊之外什么也感受不到。Danny瞪大眼睛看着他，摆明了最后这话并不在预计之中。Steve看到他的表情心开始狂跳起来。

Danny咽了下口水，明显地后退了一步。他盯着Steve看了一会，好像全世界都安静下来。他清了清喉咙。“妈的，你那么惊讶干嘛。”

Steve的身体提醒了他该呼吸了。“你不是只是担心你的车吗。”

“你是说你去年把自己当成无手先生的诱饵的时候？”Danny冲着他眯眼睛。“我撒谎了，你个傻叉。而且撒得很不高明。我不敢相信你连这都没看出来。”

Steve用手揉了下嘴，他的心跳声大得他都能用耳朵听见。“我不……”他的声音颤抖着。“我不习惯有别人这样为我担心。”

“宝贝儿……”Danny自己的声音也不太稳定，脸上划过十多种表情，最后变得直白且不加掩饰。“你对我真的很重要。我没办法……我需要你更小心一点。”

他有成千上万的话想说，要说，但是全都堵在他的喉咙和胸腔里出不来。这次是他快要爆炸了，唯一能做的就是抓出Danny的衬衣把他拉上前吻上他。

前几秒Danny僵硬的没有反应，Steve脑袋里不断怀疑着他是不是犯了一个巨大的错误。但是这之后他的搭档也抓紧了他往他身上靠近，Steve身体里某处放松了，他让自己沉浸于Danny双唇里的热度。他加深这个吻，因为他全身都渴望着他双臂中的这个男人，整个世界除了他们以外，好像所有一切都融化了一般。当Danny发出了Steve一直想听见的那小小的声音时，欲望和欣喜同时冲刷了Steve的全身。

他们分开了些以便凝视着对方，谁也没有放开手。“这……”Danny吞咽了一下。“这可不是我预想中你会有的反应。”

Steve咧着嘴笑开了，一阵阵耀眼的幸福感让他开心不已。“从昨天晚上开始我就一直想着要跟你这么干了。”

Danny张开嘴，但是找不着话说。然后他深吸了一口气。“你是认真的。”

Steve又靠近了一点。“你要是想的话我可以给你演示一下我有多认真。”

Danny有点野性地笑了。“没准你应该这样。”

这次的吻比上一次慢一点，温柔地探索者彼此而不是盲目地接触。当Danny突然把自己从Steve身上剥开时Steve知道自己不能放手。“妈的。Catherine。”

Steve的手指蜷缩起来，握紧Danny。“我们昨晚分手了。其实我们这样觉得已经有一段时间，而我对你的感情是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。”

Danny呼出一口气。“我勒个擦，你真的是认真的。”在他抬起手握住Steve的脸时声音中有些不可置信。“我们真的这么做了。”

Steve定住了。他需要Danny对此百分百的确信。要是他的搭档改变了想法的话会杀了他的。“只要你确定这是你想要的。”

Danny眨了下眼，仿佛在看着个蠢货。“你是我的，可以了吗？要是还不够明显的话我可以逼着你弄一个纹身。”

Steve点头，喉咙突然发紧。他这辈子以来，所有想抓住的人总是从他的手中溜走。他依赖Danny的程度比他对其他任何人都深，但他从来都不敢想象他的搭档有可能会跟他一样，会想要坚定地紧抓住彼此。

Danny冲他点回去。“行。”他又快速的在Steve的唇上附了一个温暖的轻吻，然后把他拉下来用尽他所有的力气紧紧地抱住他。“你不会刚好知道怎么当同性恋吧？会吗？”

Steve在Danny的脖颈旁边笑了一下，双臂围在他的搭档身边。“完全不懂。”

Danny认真想了一下，稍稍耸了下肩。“我们会搞定的。”

Steve非常期待。


	7. 现实

显然地，浪漫爱情喜剧比他以前认为的更贴近现实。

这是他盯着Steve看时，除了晕眩感，脑袋里唯一清晰的想法。他只有在与死亡擦肩而过的时候才有过这种感觉。他走进办公室前，想着会进行他人生中最尴尬对话的前三名，更有可能花好几晚沉浸在酒精里进行自毁行为，幸运的话，他会在接下来的一辈子里努力无视自己的感情，试着说服自己那只是大脑损伤，不是爱情。

相反地，他被他吻了，不止一次，被一个技巧很符合他“老司机（Smooth Dog）”绰号的男人亲吻。事实证明这个男人从昨晚上就一直想要吻他，而且更加不容置疑的，就是在前几小时内，他和他那超级无敌迷人的女朋友分手了。

即便现在突然演奏起什么狗血的浪漫爱情配乐，他也不会觉得太惊讶了。

“我勒个擦，你真的是认真的。”他抬起手握住Steve的脸，希望身体上的接触能够证实他并没有出现幻觉。“我们真的这么做了。”

Steve的表情突然变得一片空白，有那么一瞬间Danny慌张地害怕他说错了什么。“只要你确定这是你想要的。”

Danny花了一秒钟去思考他刚刚听到了什么荒谬的东西，等他想明白后他的保护欲立马就上来了。或者是他的占有欲-有的时候很难分清这两者之间的区别。“你是我的，可以了吗？要是还不够明显的话我可以逼着你弄一个纹身。”

这话有点太过坦诚，只有彻彻底底旳蠢货才会把这话大声说出来，要是他说话之前稍微过了脑的话，或许表达出来的占有欲就沒有听起来那么疯狂了。但是他一直都不擅长在Steve面前隐藏什么。

Steve只是点了点头，他全身放松下来的样子让Danny知道他说对了话，他胸中一直紧紧揪住的地方立马松软下来。“行。”他再亲Steve一下，就一小下，然后他才把他的搭档抱在怀中。Steve用他一直以来的方式回抱他，在身高差允许的合理范围内紧紧地将他的身体靠近。Danny突然意识到在不远的将来赤裸和抚摸会成为他们生活中的一部分，这使他的神经末梢开始活动起来。“你不会刚好知道怎么当同性恋吧？会吗？”

Steve轻笑了一下，呼吸轻轻划过Danny的肌肤。“完全不懂。”

好吧，看来谷歌在短期内会成为他们生活中很重要的一部分。然而当他想著Steve的手在自己身上,或是Steve在他掌下贪婪又无助的样子时，那股纠结缠绕在下腹里的热流让他知道，他们很快就可以上手了。“我们会搞定的。”

他们拥着对方，沉浸在当下，让Danny几乎不想醒来。他知道自己应该恐慌，再怎么说在过去的24小时内，他的性取向和感情生活也算是有了一场翻天覆地的变化，但实际上并没有什么实质的改变。他长久以来一直都是属于Steve的。如果说有什么变了的话，那就是事情变得更简单了。

这时，Steve的电话响了起来，彷彿是老天爷在提醒他们“简单”那种事，在他们的生活中永远是因事而异的。Danny不情愿的让自己离Steve远一点好让他看看是谁的电话。“是Max。”他脸上懊悔的程度之深让Danny有点高兴。“估计是他做好了凶器比对的报告。”

“去吧。接受他的智慧之言。”Danny往门走的时候用手做了个往外赶的动作。他其实还想一直看着Steve。没想到他竟会彻彻底底地为了某個人变得如此多愁善感。“我去看看在我们今天接着工作之前，能不能让外头那群豺狼虎豹消停一点。”

Steve冲他咧着嘴笑，笑得既明亮又开心，搞得Danny都快习惯他胸中发紧的这种感觉了。他强迫自己转过身去留Steve在那里接电话，稍微有点惊讶Kono至少没有在他踏出门口的一瞬间就试着阻截他。

事实上，他们两个都站在电脑桌前，认真研究的样子就像这只是一个平常的工作日一样。Danny就站在那看了他们一会，双手放在腰带上，並期望他们因为某些原因并没有看到他和Steve在办公室里上演的那出戏。

他与生俱来的讽刺功力还算温和的告诉他别犯蠢了。“行吧，来吧。”他做了一个“冲我来”的姿势。“我们来把这事解决了。”

Kono专业的表情渐渐变成一个嘴角咧到耳根的笑容，她摇了摇头。“Danny，Danny，Danny。这事我们得说上好几年。”

甚至连Chin也给了他一个“我发现你们凡人很有意思”的微笑。“我也不想承认，但她是对的。”

在Steve的办公室里神奇消失的头痛现在又爬回了Danny的意识里。“工作以外什么都没发生。什么都没有。我和Steve大概还有上千个细节需要弄清楚，包括怎么才能更好地通知州长这个小小的发展——”该死，他把这事儿给忘了“——而且既然我俩都不知道我们到底在干嘛，我们不希望无意之间被我们信任的队员背后开枪。”

他们二人的表情都严肃起来。“没问题。”Chin承诺到。

Danny点点头，然后指向他们两人。“除此之外，别忘了我多年以来恶作剧的经验和过于邪恶的报复心理。我就警告你们这一次。”

笑容又回到了他们的脸上。“放马过来，老兄。”Kono用了她最像冲浪运动员的声音，眼睛已经开始挑事儿。

感谢上天，Chin的表情善良多了。“不过说真的。我们都为你俩感到开心。”

Kono听了这话表情柔软了下来。“恩。你们很登对。”然后那个邪恶的笑容又回来了。“倒不是说我想知道你们具体是怎么登对的。关于老大们，有些事情我这个小女生还是不知道为妙。”

家人就是这样，他们折磨你是因为爱你。Danny叹了口气。“我谢谢你了。好了，我们还没拿到Rawlins的DNA检查结果吗？”

Kono摇了摇头。“没有，但是我们成功的废除了他的不在场证明。”

Chin把一张ATM监控录像的截图滑到了主屏幕上。“我们应该都还记得Sarah Copeland吧。”

“不是什么愉快的记忆，不过记得。”Rawlins的姐姐，一个疲倦的，被生活重重地打击的女人。她发誓那晚他的弟弟一直在Kaneohe她家里修理水槽。他确实修好了那个水槽，因为Rawlins买工具的收据上面有时间标记，而商店的监控录像也非常方便地证明了他的说法。他们还没找到可以证明Rawlins在第二个谋杀案发生的时间点确实正在修理水槽的铁证，那个可以比对DNA的铁证，但是从夜店监控录像来看他当时也不在现场。

“这是第一夏威夷银行北海岸向风支行的监控录像，离第二犯罪现场不到10分钟车程。注意那个时间标记，离Max估计的死亡时间也不到一小时。”

“也就是说，你那无穷尽的智慧又一次被证明是正确的，”Danny同意地向Chin点头。“有人去跟Copeland女士谈过了吗？”

“我们是打算一旦有人能想出怎么把Steve救回来就去找她谈话。”Kono离近了一点在Danny脸颊上轻吻了一下。“顺便说下，谢谢咯。”

“离我男人远点，Kalakaua。”他们都转过身去看着Steve大跨步走进房间，他命令的语气被他眼里的光芒给削弱了。没道理“我男人”这个词会让Danny感觉好像胃部慢慢翻了个个一样，他决定晚点要好好教训下这个不听话的胃。

“不好意思啊，头儿。”Kono后退一步，双手夸张地举起来做投降状。“没看到有标签。”

在Steve张开嘴之前Danny就举起一根手指堵住了他要说的话。“想都别想，宝贝儿。”

Steve咧开嘴笑了一下，笑得又大又蠢，看起来像个12岁小孩。他一直都很爱看他这么笑。“我记得我明星球员的棒球服还留着呢。”

“鉴于我并不是一个青春期少女，我觉得你这招没用。”Danny给了Steve他最冷硬的表情，使劲忍着不要笑。“现在就让Kono和Chin出发去做点实际工作，你跟我讲讲Max打电话说了什么。”

Steve的表情立马转为严肃。“三名受害人身上的伤口都与那把刀相匹配，但是第三个受害人身上还有一些伤口无法解释。Rawlins不是试用了第二个凶器就是还有一个我们不知道的同伙。”

“要是Mossman也牵涉其中的话就能解释许多事情了，”Chin说。“我会带着平板电脑，找找任何他俩可能会有的联系。”

“很好。Max正再次检查第一个受害人的尸体，看看还有没有我们错过的可检验的DNA，但是如果Danny和我能在Rawlins的公寓里找到另一把刀的话就没什么其他问题了。”

Danny点了点头，很容易就进入了他日常生活的犯罪连续剧模式。


	8. 附带损害

就在Chin和Kono废除了Rawlins姐姐提供的不在场证明的那个下午，Rawlins的DNA比对结果出来了，和受害人身上的相匹配。不幸的是，锁定第二个凶器才是真正的挑战-Rawlins公寓里没有任何东西符合Max的说明，Kono也确认了犯罪现场周围也没有发现任何类似的物体。Max亦没发现其他可检测的DNA，而Chin更是找不到任何东西可以把Rawlins和Mossman联系起来，连日常碰面都没有。

很明显他们的下一步就是要和Rawlins好好在审讯室交谈一番-他们昨晚都没精力做这件事，而袭警的质控足够把他留一段时间了。现在他们必须确认的是他们是否漏掉了一个还流窜在外的实习杀手。

Steve并不是很期待这次谈话。

“别以为我不知道你那表情什么意思，”Danny突然打破沉寂说。“就算这家伙看到了我们的一点点算不上什么的超级同志危机，我们也不会比以前难吓唬到他。”

Steve被逗乐了似的瞥了他一眼。“你说的时候我简直能听出你话里的加粗字体。”

Danny得意地笑笑。“我留着斜体等你做什么蠢事的时候用。”然后他的笑容消失了，脸上的表情表明他正打算钻进Steve脑袋里看看他在想什么。“不过说真的，你不是因为觉得‘自己亲了男人就再也不是超级海豹’而精神崩溃吧？不是吧？”

“当然不是了，”Steve立刻说，为了他的搭档竟想到这方面而警觉起来。确实，他的大脑在这之前还没深想过他能和Danny以这种方式在一起的可能性，但是他一直想要Danny，想在被允许的范围内和他在一起。而现在他被给于更多他以前连想都不敢想的能和Danny在一起可能性，这简直就是奇迹，根本不是什么让他感到慌张的事情。

等他看到他身旁男人的肩膀放松下来Steve才意识到Danny一直都保持着紧绷的状态。“好吧，那你是怎么了？”

Steve转过去看向马路，想着他们抓捕那个男人是他眼里的神情，他的挫败感。“Rawlins没道理会来跟踪我。是，我是这个调查的领导，但是我根本没注意到他。他应该因为我终于注意到他而激动不已才对。”

Danny想过这个。“如果他那么在意自己没被认出来的话，他应该更会像平常的连环杀手那样炫耀自己。”

“正是如此。”Steve瞥了他搭档一眼，一次次几乎失去Danny的经历在他脑海中盘旋着。因为昨晚他忽视了嫌疑人而置Danny与危险之中的想法萦绕在他的心头挥散不开。“但是既然他并没有，我唯一能想到的他要杀我的原因就是他看到了我一整晚都盯着你看的样子。很明显我们都想要同样的东西。”

他看到那一瞬间Danny领悟到了。“我去，妈的。这可吓得我不轻。”他叹了口气，把脑袋往后甩到座位上。“而且，鉴于你的保护欲范围都快有一英里宽了，连盲人都能看得一清二楚，他肯定会用我激你。”

紧张感慢慢的从Steve的肩膀上滑下。“没错。”

“所以我和Chin应该去审问他，你不能去。”

然~后紧张感又回来了。“Danny-”

“不管审讯时我在不在旁边他都会用我激你的。我已经因为他想杀你而对他感到恼火不已，所以这次审讯我不会像平常那样充当镇定的那个角色。”Danny的声音很低，很温柔，然后他把手伸过去覆盖住Steve抓着变速杆的手。简直是在作弊嘛。“因此，最佳的处理方法就是让我来当审讯时那个疯子的角色，然后等我打他几拳之后让Chin制止我一下。”

Steve使劲地盯着马路想了一会，想试着在这个计划中找个缺点。他找不到，只好呼出口气说。“那好吧。但是万一他出于某种原因逃狱了，那就轮到我要他的命。”

他的搭档只是那么看着他有好一会儿，然后翘起了他的嘴角。“也行。”Danny捏了捏他的手，奇迹般地让他的胸中紧系的结松开了一些。“不过审讯过程中你只能暂时用给州长打电话来转移注意，咱们得告诉他，五零特遣队决定打破禁止办公室恋情的规定了。”

哦对。他把这事给忘了。“我觉得他不会给我们找麻烦，”Steve说，心里希望自己是对的。“如果我着重强调和你在一起会让我做事不那么鲁莽的话，他可能还会鼓励我们在一起。”

有那么几秒钟，没有任何回答。“会吗？”Danny总算问道，他的声音中藏着一点小心翼翼。“我是说，和我在一起你就会少一点把自己盲目地陷入那些威胁生命安全的境地吗？”

Steve瞥过去看他的搭档，早晨他们的对话还在他脑中回响着。让我心碎可不是你的工作。“会啊，”他温和地说。“我是说，我倒不可能完全的避免——”

“我真服了你了。”

“——但是现在我知道有附带的伤害了。”他把Danny的手指抓进手中，紧紧握住。“我不喜欢你受到伤害，更不要说是因为我。”

“所以他还是没什么自卫能力，但是看在我的份上他还是会试着少自寻死路。”Danny咕哝着，忍耐着长叹一口气。“简直疯了。没办法，我先接受好了。”

Steve微笑了一小下。“好。”


	9. 清单

Danny和Chin一开门就见Rawlins怒视着他们。“你们不能就这么关着我。”

“其实我们能。”Danny给他一个他最爱的“五秒之后我就要一拳揍到你的脸上”之笑容。“不光是因为在这片神奇的岛屿上五零特遣队有这样的特权，更因为一般来讲，试图谋杀一名警官是一个非常糟榚的决定。”

Rawlins看起来因他提起来这事而恼了。“我并不是要杀他。”他的眼睛瞥向Chin，他正站在墙边抱着胳膊脸上一副“你死定了”的表情。在某种程度上他的这个表情比Steve的更有威慑力，但是Danny尽量在Steve特别烦人的时候才会老实跟他讲。

不过现在他没空理会这个。“所以你是碰巧手里有把刀，然后毫无缘由地做出刺人的动作。”Danny为了强调他的话还模拟了下那个动作。“是啊，可不是吗，简直太合情合理了。我真不知道我们是在想啥。”

Rawlins眯起眼睛仔细研究着他。“不管你在那干嘛，你都不是来找我的。”

“那是因为我们都蠢，不过你倒是帮了我们大忙。”Danny的声音紧绷着。“谢谢你双手奉上的刀和DNA。我们可以给你定三起谋杀的罪，混账。”

Rawlins的下颚紧绷。“要是这样，你和我还有什么好谈的？”

“其实有很大一部分原因，是因为我就是想在你脸上揍几拳，当有人想杀我的搭档时，我一般心情都不会很好。”

有一种黑暗的情绪从Rawlins的眼中一闪而过。“他配不上你。这些无知的本地人，根本不懂得欣赏那些每天在他们海边上出现的外地人和他们的异地风情。”

Danny点头的样子好像他说的很有道理。“是，因为全世界人都知道新泽西是个梦幻乐园。”

Rawlins的视线变得尖锐。“你看不出这其中的美妙之处就是因为你在那里生活过。对你来说既普遍又平淡无奇。”他摇了摇头。“一开始我没注意到你，是因为你在这呆了太长时间。但是你却又很努力的保持着你的独特之处，你家乡的味道，这才是我想要的。”

看吧，这就是他一直以来都十分礼遇与他合作的侧写师的原因。他们大部分的人生都用在解决这种恶心事上。“所以怎么的，你在搞收藏吗？要收齐五十个州？”

他轻蔑地哼了一声。“只有那些没有想象力的人才假装自己是完美主义者。”

“好吧。”Danny假装漫不经心地说。“但是没准你的搭档自己有个清单。”

Rawlins有一瞬间的表情空白，然后又眯起眼睛。“什么搭档？”

佷好，这下有希望了。“就是那个被允许玩弄你德州小朋友的人。不过就算这样你也得好好培养下你分享的美德。居然连你的刀都不让他用。”

Rawlins发出了一个被恶心到的声音。“你明显和你搭档一样是个蠢货。我就不该把你加入我的备选范围内。”

“我很荣幸。”Danny做了一个想到好主意的动作。“等下，我知道你为什么对我感到这么失望了。你才是那个实习生搭档，是吧？真正的凶手让你的汗流遍另外两个尸体，但是你真正碰过的的只有德州先生。你的老板仍然逍遥法外。”他举起双手。“你说得对。没想到我们连这都看不出来。”

他利索地躲开Rawlins被限制住的猛扑。“他们是我的。”他嘶声道。“我把他们从没有资格的人手中拯救出来。我不会和其他人分享他们。”

“那就证明你的说法。”Danny的声音冰冷。“第二把刀在哪？”

“在我卧室的地板下面。我留着只在特殊场合用。”他色眯眯地看着Danny。“我本打算用在你身上。”

“真可爱，你还真以为自己能伤得了我。”

他的眼中燃烧着愤怒的火焰。“你觉得你能阻止我？”

“我们已经阻止你了，混账。”他走上前挥起一拳，结结实实地打在他脸上，足够让他晕一阵子。“还有，不要碰我的搭档。”

然后他转过身走向门口。“走吧，Chin。我们问完了。”

000

当Danny和Chin在楼下的时候，Steve正在和州长通话。

“我们已经确认了DNA和Rawlins的是匹配的，”他向州长进行汇报时靠着桌边，心底充满焦躁不安，坐也坐不住。他也想要在楼下审讯，妈的。“不过有可能他还有一个同伙。我们正在研究这个问题。”

“只要你确认就要立马通知我，”Denning说。“我必须要在完全确定的情况下才能告知公众他们已经安全了。”

“明白，长官。”然后他停了一下，不知道怎么表达这件事。“有一件更为私人的事，Williams探长和我目前正在约会中，确定了情侣关系。”

电话那头有一段长长的寂静，Steve准备好即将到来的争论。至少在Denning终于张口说话之前是这样。“我一直以为你们二人之间已经有一段浪漫关系，McGarrett少校，只是一直都没有准备好正式地告知我。”

Steve可以郑重声明这绝对不是他预想过的任何一种反应。他瞪大眼睛。“不是，长官。”

州长听起来真心地感到困惑，某种程度上让Steve比想象中尴尬许多。“所以几周前的那通电话，你说你以为我是Williams探长……。”

Steve闭上眼睛，因为想起这件事在心底呻吟不已。你是不是忘记跟我说有多想我了？然后他又实在地承认他当时以为是Danny打来的电话。

现在回想起来，这本来也能算是一个提示。

“不是，长官，”他重复了一遍，用手揉着脸。他明显就是蠢。“当时没有。”

然后又是一个漫长的暂停。“啊。”Denning现在听起来有点被逗乐了。“好吧，那我假定你生活状态的改变不会对你工作上的表现产生多大的影响。”

Steve叹了口气。“估计不会。”


	10. 浪漫

“真的假的？你确定你没注意到他有那么一丢丢的惊讶吗？”Danny问道，他俩靠在桌边，胳膊紧紧地贴着彼此。他们已经找到了那把刀，回来就看到Chin和Kono带着文书工作准备跑路-Kono管这个叫迟来的情人节礼物-还打算把他们也赶出办公室。

由于他和Steve偶尔会因为同样的原因耍固执，因此，目前只有他俩在办公室里无所事事地待着。而且，那啥……总比想出下一步他们要干嘛要简单得多。

事实是……他知道怎么做好一顿浪漫的晚餐，他也知道怎么给Steve做晚餐。但是具体他要怎么给Steve做一顿浪漫的晚餐？通过以前的观察，他们都已经对彼此约会的技巧了若指掌了，还总是用这个嘲笑对方。他是可以开门见山地说他想把Steve拽回家，彻彻底底地探索他的身体，但是他非常确定自己实在说不出这种从糟糕黄片里才有的台词。

感谢上天Steve听不到他的内心独白。Steve摇了摇头，说。“我跟你说了，他以为我们一直都在一起。”他畏缩了一下。“我……有一次接他的电话，以为是你打来的。”

“然后他就以为你在非常明显地暗示我们滚床单滚到一块去了？”Danny用手揉了揉他的后脖子，还是因为昨天晚上糟糕的睡眠很不舒服。“我真给你打电话的时候你怎么不那么接？”

“我好像一直是那么接你电话的。”Steve差不多是心不在焉地靠近Danny，用他奇大无比的手包围住他的后颈。用手指在四周轻微地滑动，直到他找到那处让Danny不舒服的肌肉，深挖下去。“就是不知道为什么我们总是注意不到。”

他最后说的话Danny根本就没怎么注意。说实在的，除了Steve的手指在他的后颈施的神奇魔法之外他什么都没注意，那种舒服的感觉开始遍布他的全身。他把脑袋后倾，开始后悔为什么他从没去做过按摩。尽管他知道他并没因此错过什么，只是他的搭档的触摸太能蛊惑人心……

Steve手上的动作突然停了下来。Danny几乎使上了全身的力气不去呻吟着抗议。“你想让我干嘛你才能接着按？要我讨好你吗？还是要我求你？”他睁开眼睛。“因为我绝对可以……”

他的后半句被Steve的表情堵到了嗓子眼里，一个介于慌张和他最近发现是欲望的表情。“抱歉。”Steve吞咽了一下，把手收回去。“但是你一直发出那种……声音……”

欲望席卷了Danny，立马使他失去了平常机灵地回嘴能力。

Steve犹豫了一下，张着嘴似乎是想找一个合适的词去形容Danny刚刚发出的声音。然后他放弃了，使劲抹了一下嘴边。“我……不想在这。第一次不想在这。”他呼出一口气。“我想要跟你好好地在一起。”

Danny清了清喉咙，一时间既充满欲望又感动不已。“你喜欢蜡烛不？”他问道，几个字不经过大脑地从他嘴巴里往外冒。

Steve一脸困惑。“什么？”

Danny又清了下喉咙，试着让自己理智一点。“我不是……我只是怕我平时的招数在你身上没用。你值得拥有一切浪漫的东西。”他的胸口因为Steve的表情而发紧。“我也想跟你好好地在一起。”

Steve就那么盯着他，不知所措和其他的什么感情同时在他的脸上。然后慢慢地，明亮的笑容赶走了脸上的乌云。“我不用浪漫，”他呼进又呼出，脸上带着非常的专心与满足向Danny靠近。“我只想要你。”

Danny向他伸出手，除了想要触碰他之外什么都感受不到。然后老天爷非常幽默地让Steve的电话响了起来。他们俩定住没动，纠结着是接电话还是就那么放着让它进入语音信箱。等到响第二声铃Danny深呼吸了一下往后退。他失望的样子隐隐地让Danny心里感到有点满足。Steve没都没看是谁打来的就接起电话。“McGarrett。”然后他的表情放松下来。“不是，我没事。就是……”他用他灼人的眼睛瞥了Danny一眼。“就是你打来的很不是时候。”

Danny动了下身子，很努力的不去想他裤子突然紧绷的事实。Mary？他用口型问他。

Steve摇了摇头，刚想接着解释接就被电话另一边的人给转移了注意力。“对，我跟Danny谈过了。你说得对。”他的嘴唇往上撅了一下。“我俩的问题解决了。”

所以不论电话那边是谁，至少都知道昨晚发生了什么。Steve并不是什么多话的人，而他从昨晚起也就只有那么一点时间和别人交谈。也就是说电话那边只能是……

操。

Steve脸红起来。“你本来可以早告诉我。”他对上Danny的眼睛，做了个“怎么没人觉得惊讶呢？”的口型。Danny没回答他。正专心致志于不要羞愧致死。

Steve很乐于帮倒忙地把电话递给他。他直接往后退了一步-想也知道他现在是什么表情-他的搭档看起来有点恼火，直接抓住他的手把他的手指围上手机。“我跟你说过，今天早上之前我跟她就已经分手了。她不会把你脑袋咬掉的。”

“你能把这话写下来吗？”他咕哝着说，看着手机的表情好像它会在Catherine之前就把他的脑袋咬掉。

Steve往前靠向他，嘴唇离他的耳朵不到一英寸的距离。“赶紧把电话接了，Danno，”他在他耳边低语，让Danny颤动不已。“我们还有其他的事情做。”

“别以为以后你每次都能这么吵赢我，”他努力地让自己听起来只有一点点哽住，走到一边去把手机放到耳边。“嗨。”他呼出一口气。“我不知道我接这个电话是要干嘛。”

Catherine笑起来。“好吧，听了你俩调情之后我其实也没什么问题了。简直就像在看你俩一直都爱抱怨的那些浪漫爱情喜剧一样。”

Danny闭上眼睛。他敢保证这二十分钟以来他脸红的次数比他这一辈子都多。“你不能就过来这边捅我一下吗？”

Catherine啧了一声。“我一直不知道你有这种暴力倾向，Danny。怪不得你俩这么合得来。”

他强迫自己呼吸。事实上，要跟嫉妒的前任相比她听起来更像Kono。如果他没伤害到她的话，随便她说什么他都能接受。“都是他的错。他把我给带坏了。”他看向Steve，此人正摆出他那个“我完全是无辜的”的表情。“不许说话。”

Catherine又笑了起来。“我是想给你些和Steve争辩的建议，但是你一直以来都比我更擅长。”她的声音温柔下来。“其实有很多次我都想跟你说声谢谢。这几年来你对他的影响一直很大。”

Danny听了这话结巴起来。“听着，我以前没想……”

“你明明就有。”她听起来很宽容，但是话语之下埋藏着坚定。“我一直不明白你俩为什么就是看不出来。”

Danny清了下喉咙，往Steve的方向看去。他的表情变得严肃起来，即使听不到什么对话内容也察觉到了气氛的转变。“当局者迷，旁观者清。”Danny对Catherine说，心里希望自己没做错事。“举个例子，就像Billy看你的方式你也没注意到。”

电话另一端转来的一阵安静表明Catherine被他的话吓到了。Steve鼓励的点了点头，靠近了一点。“我……他……”Catherine颤抖着呼出一口气。“我们只是搭档。”

“你是说就像我和Steve一样吗？”Danny听着另一边接着传来的安静，微笑了一下。看起来Billy比他想的更有机会。“有的时候真的会发展出别的关系，Cath。好好想一下吧。”

她终于说出一句话。“我会的。”他能从她的声音中听出她的笑意。“祝你们好运。”

“你也是。”Danny挂上电话，把电话递给Steve的时候表情很轻松。“你说得对。她没咬我。”

“我没觉得她会。”他把电话收起来的时候声音很温和，眼睛一直没离开他的搭档。“不过你倒真的是个浪漫主义者啊？”

Danny耸了耸肩。“嘿，当我蠢兮兮的觉得幸福时，我想全世界都跟着我一起蠢兮兮的感到幸福。”

Steve眨着眼睛，很明显因为什么惊到了，然后他的表情又一次融化下来。“你很幸福？”

Danny控制不住他的傻笑。“我刚不是说了吗？我真觉着我刚刚就是那么说的。”他把Steve拽下来，漫不经心又肉麻地吻着他，好过任何肾上腺素带来的感觉，即使他们为了呼吸空气而分开也没有放开彼此。“我现在呢，要去趟杂货店买点东西，而你要回家换上一件带扣子的衬衣。然后你到我家来，不换你喜不喜欢，我们都要买蜡烛。”

“我同意。”Steve慵懒又满足地微笑着。“我要带着花来吗？”

从Danny竟然还思考了这个提议几秒钟，就可以看出亲吻他的搭档损坏了他多少脑细胞。“还是带啤酒吧。”

“那我就带花和啤酒。”他表情变得温柔，弯下腰来又亲吻他，这次的吻既缓慢又甜蜜。等他们分开时他引诱地靠近Danny。“你确定非要让我穿衬衣？你知道的，你一但要做饭就会在店里花很长时间，而我真的不想让你离开我那么久。”

要是他们打算在这种情况下一起买东西的话，那个画面是很容易想象的。争论芝士的重要性的同时，在各种商品之间爱抚彼此。光是想象这个画面其实还不错的事实，就足以证明Danny的精神状态已经不怎么正常了。

不过还不是时候。

“宝贝儿，要是我们打算在脑袋上挂着彩虹灯走来走去的话，至少要先告诉我女儿我们在一起了。”Danny的声音充满后悔，强迫自己离Steve稍微远点。“要是我现在和你一起出去公共场合的话，我控制不住自己。”

Steve的眼睛睁大了一点。“Gracie，”他呼出一口气，自己也退了一步。他看起来既慌张又充满希望。“我们要告诉她，一起告诉她。”

Danny简直无法理解Steve脑袋里现在在想什么。“别说你以为我会让你这么轻松的逃过一劫。星期一接她放学之后我们三个去吃刨冰，然后我们会进行一场内容包括蜜蜂有时候会跟其他蜜蜂约会的尴尬对话。”

Steve的眼睛还是没有道理地充斥着感情，但是那熟悉的欠扁笑容又回来了。“我觉得比喻不是这么用的吧，Danno。”

Danny叹着气又把他拉下来吻他。“我都不知道我到底为什么这么容忍你。”


	11. 玫瑰

等到Steve站到Safeway卖花的货架前，他好像明白了Danny在对于浪漫方面的担忧。

因为，你看，他每次都是送玫瑰的。玫瑰可以说是已有的最安全的选择-很少有女人不喜欢玫瑰，而那些不喜欢玫瑰的都会跟他提前说清楚。

而且，嗯……玫瑰很容易达到他的目的。给女孩买花通常只有一个原因。你不是想让她喜欢上你，就是要跟她道歉，不管怎么样玫瑰都会起到作用。干嘛在你知道玫瑰会起作用的时候还瞎搞别的呢？

但是这可是Danny。他很清楚的记得他真的和Danny谈论过玫瑰在女生身上到底有多有用-很明显Danny和他想法差不多-所以他总觉得送玫瑰给Danny会让他觉得自己是在开玩笑，这不是他本来的目的。或者他也可以用当地风格，送他一个街边小摊卖的夏威夷花环。但是想想Danny对夏威夷怀有的复杂的感情，送他这个可能会更像是开玩笑。

话说Danny有特别喜欢的花吗？Steve非常确信他没有，不过他倒是讲过一个Grace在更小的时候给他采过蒲公英的故事。他有点想选蒲公英送给他-夏威夷总会在某个地方有蒲公英吧-不过偷用他家小姑娘取悦她爸的招式好像有点说不过去。

“先生？”

Steve被突然传来的声音吓了一跳，转过身去看到一个正微笑着的年轻店员突然出現在他身旁。“有什么我可以帮您的吗？”

他摇了摇头。“没事。”

她犹豫了一下，表情清楚的显示她看出他正极其拙略的撒谎，她想再给他最后个机会。“你确定吗？不管你有什么问题我都可以回答你。”

他思忖着看回摆着花的那边。说实在的，他现在也没剩下什么脸可以丢了，不管怎样他都可以把这个经历当成笑话讲给Danny听。“如果你想给男朋友惊喜的话你会买哪种花？”

店员眨了下眼睛，明显没预料到他会问这个问题。她也往花架那看了一眼，认真地思考着，然后指向一束深红色的玫瑰花。“可能这种吧。玫瑰总是不会出错的。”

Steve闭上眼睛，控制不住地轻笑。“嗯，但这就是问题所在啊。谢谢你了。”

她担忧地看了他一会。“你确定没有什么其他我可以帮你的了吗？”

“没事，”他又说了一遍，试着比他第一次说这句话听起来更容易确信。她总算接受了他的回答，虽然看起来有一点苦恼，但是走开了。Steve放弃了挣扎，拿出手机。

 

Danny在响第四声铃的时候接起了电话，刚好卡在了切到语音信箱之前。“我挑番茄的时候不要打扰我。这可是很严肃的事情。”

Steve忍不住咧着嘴笑。“挑番茄有什么复杂的，Danny。吃起来都一个味。”

“你这个没有信仰的人。”Danny嫌弃地嗤了一声，但是Steve能从他的声音中听出笑意来。“我就应该直接给你瓶番茄酱算了。反正你也吃不出什么区别。”

“那你可得教教我了。”Steve的声音温柔，充满喜爱之情，指尖发痒想要触摸Danny。他握紧手，决定要在Danny做饭途中再惊喜他。“不过我现在有一个麻烦。”

电话那边突然安静下来。“要是现在有人拿枪指着你的话，Steven，我发誓不管你现在在哪我立马就冲过去两枪把你们都毙了。”

Steve忍下了一声轻笑。“不是那种麻烦。我……”他浏览着花架上的花，叹了口气。“我想知道你喜欢哪种花。”

这回电话那边的安静持续得更久，然后Danny笑起来。“玫瑰，是吧？”

Steve微笑着放松下来。他就知道Danny懂他的意思。“嗯，算是吧。”他微笑着看旁边那个正听着他和Danny的对话的年长的女人，心里想着这种情况是不是很不寻常。一般人在这方面不是都会征询自己另一半的意见吗？“你不会刚好特别喜欢某种花吧，有吗？”

Danny好像被逗乐了似的喷出口气。“我干嘛要特别地喜欢某一种花啊？只要闻起来不奇怪，不会喷水，不会废了我的胳膊或腿，不管什么花对我来说都是长得好看但谢得太快。”

“是啊，我也是这么想。”他转过身朝商店存放Longboard啤酒的地方走去。“那还有没有其他选择。第一次约会总不能只有啤酒吧。”

“你真要把这个当成我们第一次约会？”Danny听起来有点分心，估计是他还在挑番茄但是又不想挂Steve的电话。“这可真的算不上是我们第一次一起吃饭，宝贝儿。”

Steve看向周围，确认近距离范围内没有小孩后放低了他的声音。“倒是，但是这是第一次我们一起吃饭后，我要拿你做我的饭后甜点。”

“你这台词弱爆了，Steve。”虽然Danny嘴上这么说，声音却变得低哑起来。“得有人对你戳破残酷的现实。”

Steve咧着嘴笑。“算你走运，我一直都是做得比说得好。”

这一次电话那边的回复真真儿的犹豫了下，Steve发誓他能听见Danny的吞咽声。“我恨你。”

“你之前就这么说过。”Steve放任自己在脑海里描绘着Danny现在眼中燃烧着的欲望，每一个细节都使他的脉搏加快。“我觉得没法相信你。”

Danny清了清喉咙。“买巧克力。好的那种-别买那种啥也不是的。现在赶紧把这该死的电话挂了，让我把东西买好你才能来我家让我好好证实一下你说的是真是假。”

Steve的脉搏又加快了许多。“我同意这个计划。”

000

他们出乎意料地并没有在Steve踏进门的那一刻就开始做爱。

有一部分原因是因为Steve竟然比Danny先到他家，然后还算理智地在门口迎接Danny，帮他把买的杂货拎到屋里。一旦东西放好，Steve立马就把Danny拉近怀里给了他一个绵长缓慢的吻，意图把这四年以来Danny存下来的脑细胞都融化得消失殆尽。

当他们分开时，也只是分开到他们不需要放开彼此的程度。Steve冲着他微笑。“嗨，亲爱的，”他低声说。“我到家了。”

“你等着用这个台词等了多久了？”Danny声音平平问他，拒绝自己就这么容易地被Steve融化。

Steve又靠近了他，额头和Danny靠在一起。“以前没有说这句话的理由。”他轻柔地说。

Danny闭上眼睛迷失在Steve的包围里。“就凭你这句话，”他重重地呼吸了一下。“你就得等一会才能吃晚饭了。”

“我不介意。”Steve勉强在Danny把他拉下来再一次吻上他之前说出了这句话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 抱歉了各位，但是这文的分级不会再比这更高。不想让你们白期待。


	12. 晨光

Steve没设置闹钟，但是多年来作为一名海军，他其实也不需要。他的身体被训练成在黎明就起身活动，而既然这个习惯可以使他有效率地开始一天的生活，他也没看出自己有什么理由要去改变这个习惯。

不过他想，现在有一个理由了。

Steve想到这微笑起来，一边享受着他的搭档全身伸展开来，压在他身上的温暖与重量，一边在早晨的微光中睁开眼睛。窗帘被拉了下来-Danny并不是很喜欢阳光-但是他不用看外面就能知道，按照他以往早晨的习惯，他现在应该已经在外面游泳了。不过在Danny家不能游泳，他之前也把早晨游泳的活动换成过跑步。他的卡车里甚至还有他的运动包。

不过，Steve把手伸进Danny乱糟糟的头发里。他知道白天自己是绝对不会有这样做的荣幸的，所以他放任自己享受这一刻。他从没想过自己是很喜欢和别人依偎在一起的那种人-在他的想法里，这一般只是性爱的前奏-但是他很喜欢Danny像这样压在他身上。Danny几乎是全都压在他身上了-他的脑袋在Steve的肩上，胳膊和腿都充满占有欲地横跨着甩在他身上，就好像他哪里都不许他去似地。

又或者最后这部分这只是他自己的幻想。Steve动了下身，用自己的脸颊蹭着他搭档的头发，听着他规律又稳定的呼吸声。他放任自己开始想象每天早晨都可以像这样醒来，一直都被Danny Williams的喜爱之情包裹着，直到他彻底忘了没有Danny的爱生活会是什么样的。让Danny的爱就像氧气在细胞中一样存在于他的生活中，失去时就像失去了生命器官一样致命……

“你现在不是应该在外面征服自然还是干什么其他的吗？”

听到Danny充满睡意的咕哝声，Steve的微笑又回到了他的脸上。“你这附近没什么自然。某人并没有很明智地挑一个靠海的房子。”

“看吧，这就是问题所在。我们对明智有不同的定义。”Danny动换了一下，让自己的下巴歇在Steve的手上，这个动作让他把Steve进一步固定在床上。被固定着的人全心全意地赞成他的举动。“不过话说回来，我以为你不能游泳的时候会去跑步。”

Steve挑起一边的眉毛。“你是在把我踢下床吗，Williams？”

Danny给了他一个“不要犯蠢”的表情，往上用他的嘴捕获住Steve，吻着他的方式使Steve的身体就像个状态极好的引擎一样运作起来。Steve跟随着身体的感觉行动，把Danny完全拉倒他的身上，同时让自己也沉浸于他的身体中。他们在昨晚那几次已经实验过了他们有的大部分招数-晚餐时歇了一小会-确信了他们都完美地掌握了这些技巧，但是这并不意味着他会不想再一次全都从头试一遍。再一遍，再一遍……。

Danny打断了他们的吻，咧开嘴笑着看她。“我就该知道你会在两秒钟之内直接从了无生气变得硬如磐石。”

“必须要有足够的诱惑摆在我面前才行。”他一掌抓住Danny的臀部，就因为他现在有资格这么做。“所以我能呆在床上了？”

Danny的表情柔软下来。“你真以为我会放开你让你去其他地方？”他用自己的脸颊蹭着Steve的，胡茬很粗糙，感觉很奇异但是那么合适，那么恰当。“但是要你不用你最爱的超级海豹例行运动开始你的一天的话，那今天某个时刻你肯定会开始焦虑不安的。我每天早晨都会在你身边，也就是说我还不如就习惯……”Danny的话随着他低下的眉毛停了下来，估计他是注意到Steve停住了呼吸。“怎么了？”

Steve抬头盯着这个捕获了他的心的男人，他慢慢地意识到这种事还会一直发生。Danny会一直这样向他扔出这些美妙的，让他的心跳骤然停止的小小惊喜，就好像这是世界上最自然不过的事情，而Steve则会一直被这些惊喜震得晕头转向。

他感到自己的嘴角翘了起来。“每天早晨？”

Danny冻住了，似乎是刚刚意识到他说了什么。Steve已经准备好就用一句玩笑话带过而不去显露其他不必要的情绪。但是这时Danny的眉毛沉下来，使劲地瞪着他，这才使Steve注意到他也正鼓起勇气。“我是这么打算的。你对此有什么意见吗？”

所以这就是他们说的那种心脏快要蹦出胸膛的感觉。“没有。”Steve喉咙发紧，把Danny又拽了下来吻上他。“一点意见都没有。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 过来我的博客看我的原创短篇或者来汤不热跟我打招呼！


End file.
